Meeting the Fiancee: What the F is her name!
by cuyslave18
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are about to head off on their cross-counrty tour, when they get a suprise: Dave's engagement. Will they remember what her name is? CG film universe, during Road Chip. Based on IMBD's confusion over the fiancee's name until two months before release. Rated T for the inevitable mating references and possible implications of sex, possible animal abuse


At a press conference in Los Angeles, the reporters could not believe their eyes. After nearly three years out of the public eye the members of Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were finally at a press conference. The bands of taking chipmunks, male and female respectively, were going on a tour around America. The schedule of locations was unknown.

However, wearing semiformal attire, the two bands fascinated them. It was hard to call the Chipettes a band since they did not usually play their own instruments. That is not to say that they could not play any instruments. Jeanette and Eleanor often helped out on basic instruments if the boys needed it during a live performance or recording.

The boys, known as Alvin and the Chipmunks, almost always played their own instruments. They did basic rock n' roll instruments for the most part, but were not afraid to get creative by adding classical ones. Each of them could play at least two instruments. The only reason that both Alvin and Simon are both guitarists is because tiny loopers do not exist and would be very hard to make. Therefore, they had to do rhythm and solo parts the old fashioned way. Simon even complained why he couldn't just use a bass or something because it is the 21st century. Theodore was offered to do guitar instead of Simon at first, but the straps (A.K.A. straps of cloth) did not quite fit comfortably around his wider figure.

The two groups went to the podium, Alvin near the microphone and Jeanette ready to leave already. This was the girls' first press conference.

David Seville, their human caretaker, was standing near the podium. "Fellas," he said, trying to get their attention. "I need to go get paperwork . Can you behave yourselves while I am gone?"

"Yes, Dave," Jeanette replied softly.

"Permitted that trouble goes into the eternal pit of fire, yes," Simon relied incredibly sarcastically. Dave left, leaving the two groups at the podium alone.

The boys were wearing greyscale long jackets with their signature colored tee undereath. The girls wore similar, but shorter jackets with a matching knee-length skirts and tees in their signature colors. The greyscale outfits complemented each chipmunk's fur color and the style was a nod to pre-1900 military uniforms.

Alvin put his face to the microphone as his older brother slapped the former's face.

"We're back," Alvin yelled out. The crowd giggled in admiration as he started to sing while playing with the nearby switchboard. Sparks could be smelled from the podium.

"Ooh I'll tell you somethin'

I think you'll understand..."

He was shortly interrupted by non other than Simon as he sang. "Alvin! Stop this!" the latter whispered so the reporters would not hear "Electricity malfunctions are one of the largest causes of of fires. If it did not cause one, it would take me days to fix it. Alvin!"

Alvin ignored and continued to sing.

"And when I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Oh please say to me,

You'll let me be your man

and please say to me

I want to hold you hand

now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand"

This was interrupted by most of the other chipmunks yelling, "Stop it! We will all get hurt!"in desperation. It was hard to tell who in all of the chaos. Alvin nonetheless continued to sing and play with the switchboard.

"And when I touch you I-" Again interrupted, this time by the sound of electrical short-circuiting.

"It's such a feeling-" Short-circuiting continued to interrupt him.

"I-" Alvin was nearly drowned out by the short-circuiting and clanking metal.

"-can't hide"

"Bravo," Brittany said sarcastically. "You put on a show and ruined the venue!" She clapped her front paws mockingly.

The crowd turned to leave. The Chipmunks and Chipettes prepared to leave. Alvin bowed his head subtly in shame while he was ridiculed by his older brother and counterpart. The other chipmunks looked terrified of what happened. As the last reporter left, Simon jeered, "And this is why this is our third press conference-in nearly eight years."

The events occurred in only fifteen minutes. Finally, the Chipminks and Chipettes left the building.


End file.
